Better than you
by daniku-chan
Summary: well... this was a random thing i wrote a couple months ago. just thought i'd put it here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who?

--it's been a year since the Uchiha clan massacre.--  
--young Saskue Uchiha has yet been discovered by his fellow fan girls, and is complaining to his therapist.--

Saskue: ... And everywhere I look, people are staring at me...

Therapist: Well Sasuke... that'd be normal since you're the last...

Saskue: AUGH!!! But it's not fair I lose my whole family 'cept my aniki. And it's my aniki who killed them all!!

-Sasuke starts to sob-

Therapist: Saskue, Saskue. Please stop crying.

Saskue: Why does everything bad happen to me?!?

Therapist: not everything bad happened to you.

Saskue: Yes it has! I'll grow up to be bitter because I had the worst childhood.

-Sasuke begins to sob again-

Therapist: No. That's not true.

Sasuke: Wha?

Therapist: I can name one kid who has had a worst childhood then you.

Sasuke: Really? Who?

Therapist: -sigh- Well now I'm not sure I should tell you.

Sasuke: TELL ME!!

Therapist: sigh Why do you want to know?

Sasuke: Because if someone actually had a worst childhood then me, I want to know.

Therapist: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Please... Please... Please just tell me.

Therapist: Fine his name is... Oh look times up for this session. See you next week.

Sasuke: NO! TELL ME!!

Therapist: Uzumaki, Naruto.

-therapist leaves-  
-Sasuke just stands there looking stunned-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Outburst: Never again.

--Sasuke is at his foster home replaying the name over and over in his head--

Sasuke: Uzumaki, Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto...

Foster Mom: Sasuke-kun! Time for dinner!

Sasuke: Coming! Uzumaki, Naruto...

--sometime during dinner--

Foster Mom: Sasuke-kun... something wrong?? You barely touched your food.

Sasuke: Ah. No. I'm just thinking.

Foster dad: Thinking? About a girl?

-foster mom nudges foster dad-  
-foster dad chuckles-

Sasuke: Nah. it's just someone my therapist told me about... i just dont know who it is, but i know i've heard the name before...

Foster dad: Your therapist told you about someone? Who?

-Sasuke and foster mom sigh in unison-

Foster mom: Dear, it's really none-

Sasuke: Uzumaki, Naruto.

-foster parents give him a black stare-

Foster dad: SASUKE-KUN!! DONT YOU EVER MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN IN HIS HOUSE!!

-Foster dad slams fist against table-  
-foster mom starts crying-

Sasuke: but, but... but... uzumak-

Foster mom: Please... please... sasuke-kun, never again.

Sasuke: ok. But could you please explain?

FD: Later.

-they finish dinner in deathly silence-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let Down

--Sasuke is in his room quietly staring up at the ceiling, replying the dinner scene in his head--  
--foster dad enters and sits on edge of bed--

Foster dad: Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: huh?

Foster dad: do you really wanna know about... you know...

Sasuke: yes. Please.

Foster dad: ok... well... it happened the year you were born...

Sasuke: ok... what happened??

Foster dad: Kyuubi.

Sasuke: Kyuubi??

Foster dad: yes Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon killed the forth hokage.

-Sasuke just stares-

Sasuke: yes I know that... how does that relate to uzum-

-foster dad throws him a glare-

Sasuke: you know who I mean...

Foster dad: well the way to stop the demon was to put him inside an unborn baby.

Sasuke: ok...

Foster dad: and it just happens that-

-Foster mom walks in and whispers something in Foster Dad's ear-

Foster dad: well... my dear... this is quiet a predicament...

Sasuke: huh?

Foster dad: Well... it seems my wife has just forbidded me to tell you.

-foster mom smirks-  
-Sasuke throws Foster Mom an evil glare-

Foster mom: good night Sasuke. It's time for bed.

--Sasuke throws his Foster Mom one last evil glare then jumped into bed and threw the covers over his head--  
--Sasuke dreams were filled of screams and violent voices whispering "Uzumaki Naruto"--


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You can always find what you need at the library.

Sasuke: good morning.

Foster mom: good morning Sasuke-kun.

-she said it almost too cheerfully-

Foster dad: morning bud.

-they sit down for a breakfast only to have a tense silence fill the room-  
-after a period of time Sasuke slams his fist against the table-

Sasuke: why aren't I allowed to know about that Uzumaki character?!? Huh?!?!

-silence-  
-Sasuke runs out the door-

Sasuke: who needs them? I can find out about this Uzumaki character by myself.

-Sasuke runs to the library-

Sasuke: Excuse me Mrs.

Librarian: Yes little boy? How may I help you?

Sasuke: I'm looking for someone... -he decided not to mention the name- can you point me towards the directory?

Librarian: yes. Keep going to the back and then you'll see a run down area take a left and then you'll-

-Sasuke took off running towards the back-  
-Sasuke finds the directory and starts looking for the U section-

Sasuke: ok... Uzumaki... Uzumaki... hmm... that's strange there's only one family under Uzumaki... and it hasn't been updated in years...

Old man: That's because there's only one left.

-Sasuke jumped out of fright as an old man came into the light then relaxed-

Sasuke: Old man, there's only one left?

Old man: Yes little boy.

Sasuke: His name wouldn't be... Uzumaki, Naruto?

Old man: Yes, that just happens to be his name.

Sasuke: Old man you wouldn't happen to know where I can find him, do you??

-old man shakes his head slowly-

Old man: I don't know where u can find him, but-

Sasuke: but?

Old man: but, I heard he goes to school, and since he's your age i guess he's in elementary school. and there just happens to be only one...

Sasuke: Ok. -he beamed his cutest smile, but then frowned- Wait. What's school?

Old man: You know... school you know where kids go to learn...

-Sasuke just shakes his head-

Sasuke: I've never been to school. I was home schooled with my parents and I'm still home schooled with my foster parents.

Old man: Aha... Anyways you can probably find him at the elementary school in the downtown. He'd be the blonde one and he'd be all alone.

Sasuke: Alone?

Old man: Aha... yes he'd be alone, he has no friends.

Sasuke: No... No... No friends...? ... Thank-you old man.

--Sasuke runs out of the library and runs towards school--


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: School

--Sasuke is at the school gates, looking at the school with amazement and is about to enter--

Ino: OMG!!!! LOOK AT HIM!! HE'S ADORABLE!!

-Ino points straight at Sasuke-

-Sasuke completely ignoring the girls spots a blonde haired boy sitting all alone and makes to step towards him only to be ambushed by fan girls-

Sasuke: Get out of my way!

Ino: But you're so cute!! You must talk to us!

Sakura: Yes you must!! And you must tell us you're name!

Sasuke: No. Get out of my way. I need to talk to that boy!

-Sasuke points to the blonde and everything goes quiet-  
-the blonde looks at Sasuke and turns away-

Sakura: No you don't want to talk to him. He's a monster.

Ino: Ya, besides you can talk to us!

--And with that the fan girls drag Sasuke away from the school and thus never seeing the blonde again until they're put on the same team although he attempts many times to speak to the boy he has always become ambushed by the fan girls--


End file.
